The Outcast Gems
by The Kishin Sesshomaru-Kurai
Summary: Stranded on Earth for centuries, a second group of gems has hidden from the Crystal Gems for years. Now, they have decided it's time to stop hiding and join the cause to protect the Earth and oppose the Diamonds. Partially for curing brain farts. Let me know what you think of this!


**Ok, I know I have several stories to work on, but this one is going to be one of my big three with Into Fiore and Team VNLA. But I may not get as much work done on this one. Basically it's going to be an as I feel like it basis. Also, a shout out to anamisL1130 for being my proof-reader and helping me stay canon. This starts around Joy Ride and kinda from Garnet's POV. Let me know what you think so I can know how much serious effort I should focus on this.**

"Thank you," said Steven as he hugged Garnet's legs. The fusion smiled down at the happy boy before something moved in the corn field on the edge of her peripheral vision. She looked up, but all three of her eyes missed what had been there. _Strange,_ she thought. _I could have sworn I saw something move over there._ Making a mental note to look back into it later, she returned her attention to the little boy and her allies.

-Unknown POV-

The girl panted in fear as she backed away from the edge of the tall plants. _Please don't come over here,_ she prayed mentally. After counting to thirty, she deemed it safe to move again. She started running further into the field, her long green pony tails flew out behind her. Her bare feet flew across the path she had made earlier. Her forest green corset and black skirt made the movement almost unrestricted. The moonlight shone down on her light green skin and reflected off the jade stone on her left bicep. When she reached a gap in the crops, she burst through with her bright green eyes looking all over for her friends. "Guys!" she yelled. "I've got big news!"

The others looked over at her. They were all walking around a small fire or a fragment of green crystal that used to be a Gem holding cell. "Saw another cute bird, Jade?" asked the only other girl as she sat by the fire. She had golden yellow eyes and a matching stone on her left wrist, and light yellow skin. She was wearing a pair of sand-colored shorts with a pair of matching shoes. She was also wearing a pale yellow jean vest over an orange tank-top. Her orangish hair was pulled into a high ponytail in back with her bangs framing her face.

"Even better, Topaz!" exclaimed Jade as she bounced in place.

"A cute bunny?" guessed another member of the group. This one, a male, had dusty grey skin. His choppy black hair was pulled over his left eye, but a glint of black gem shone out from under it. His right eye lacked a real iris and was white with a black center. He was wearing a grey sweatshirt with a black stripe running down each sleeve. His black pants were tucked into his slightly darker black boots.

"No Jet!" she whined while stomping her foot.

"Guys, let her talk," said the fourth member of the group. His hair was sky blue cut short with his gem shining through his hair in the middle of his forehead. His shirt was a very light blue button-up with a darker blue undershirt. His eyes were an empty light blue. His pants were long and darker blue, with his shoes being slightly lighter. "Go on, Jade," he said with a motion to continue.

"Thank you, Azurite," she said deliberately slowly so the others got how she felt about them interrupting her. She looked back at the other two. "We aren't alone on this planet!" she quickly told them.

"Well duh," Jet said sarcastically as he chucked a rock at the gem holding cell, chuckling at their fifth group member shrieking in fright from the sound. "This rock is a breeding ground for those apes."

"You mean humans?" asked Azurite with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, whatever," muttered Jet. "Point is, we've been around the humans for the last 1000 years or so. Especially since we defected on Homeworld."

"No, I mean _we_ aren't alone!"

"Again, duh," said Topaz. "When Peridot's ship crashed, I wouldn't be surprised if her, Jasper, and that Lapis chick are somewhere on this Diamond-forsaken rock." Much like Jet, she chucked a rock at the remains of their cell and elicited a 'really' from their fifth member.

"No, I think they were here already!" The others paled at the green Gem's statement. "I think I just saw some of the Gems from Rose Quartz's army!"

Jet's gem glowed a bit in his agitation. "Why should we go to them?" he growled.

"Yeah, we've got nothing to do with them," added Topaz.

"But we would have somewhere new to go!" she said trying to get the others on her side. "Especially since we got left on the other side of the planet and our base was blasted to smithereens by Jasper!" As she said this, she spun her hand around overhead while twirling in place. She quickly lost balance and flopped face first onto the ground.

"She has a point," came the voice of their final companion. He stepped out from behind the former holding cell while brushing some of his short silver hair back behind his ear. His glasses reflected a bit of the fire's light, but his blank grey eyes still shone through. He, like the others, had adopted human clothing that matched his own personal style. In his case, it was a long sleeved, white dress shirt. His pants were a pair of grey slacks with black suspenders over his shoulders. His shoes were black dress-shoes, but could still function as combat shoes, much like the rest of the clothing worn by Gems. His gem shone brightly from the back of his right hand, shining even more so since his skin was extremely pale. "We can't live here forever," he told them with a bland, matter-of-fact voice. "We'll need proper shelter at some point, and I can't even begin to try and work on making that cell into some kind of shelter. Not even I possess the Gem tech to make it work."

"So that's the Quartz Verdict, is it?" asked Topaz as she chucked a log into the fire. "So that means it's the absolute truth."

"Quartz is right most of the time," commented Azurite. "So he's most likely right this time."

"So what?" asked Jet. "We're just supposed to go ask Rose and her army if we, a group of five gems they've never seen before, can join them?" He sat up straighter and crossed his arms. "Sounds like a great idea for getting ourselves destroyed."

"Please?" begged Jade as she raised herself up to her knees. She clasped her hands together and gave him and Topaz her best puppy dog eyes.

Topaz groaned loudly as she tried to avoid looking at the only other female Gem on their team. Jet did his best to look away from her, but both finally groaned loudly. "FINE!" yelled Jet as he threw his hands into the air.

"YAY!" she yelled happily.

"BUT!" he interrupted her, "We're doing some recon on them first. We saw that town when our cell broke off from the falling ship, so we'll check around there first." He looked at the other three Gems. "Does that sound like a plan?" He looked specifically at their brainiac. "Quartz?"

"It should work," he answered after a moment of thought. He began pacing as he elaborated. "If we can establish what kind of influence the Gems from Rose Quartz's army have over that town, we should be more than able to figure out whether or not to attempt contact with them."

"YAY!" Jade yelled anyways. "New friends!"

Topaz pinched the bridge of her nose at her teammate's antics. _I've got a bad feeling about all of this._


End file.
